Fragmentos en blanco
by Liridetti
Summary: Colección de drabbles. #10 Y entonces, se difuminó con los brazos descarnados que lo rodeaban continuamente, y la rabia ardió en sus venas, al igual que la impotencia la apagó; su cordura pendía de un hilo...
1. Fragmento I

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Owari no seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 **Rating:** _T._

 **¿Notas?:** _Simplemente me encanta este anime/manga. Resumiendo esta es una colección de drabbles u one-shots de distintas situaciones que se hayan dado en el anime/manga. Espero esta colección sea de su agrado._

 **Personajes:** Fragmento número uno. Mikaela y Yuichiro.

 **Advertencia:** _¡Spoiler!_

* * *

 _ **Reencuentro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que era casi imposible poder explicar lo que había sucedido en ese instante.

En un segundo decisivo el agudo filo de la espada se había enterrado en el blando pecho del Coronel Ichinose, Mikaela sostenía la empuñadura con firmeza; el líquido prohibido y espeso carmesí, roció la lisa hoja platinada e impregnó el olor metálico en ella y se esparció por el aire, provocando que los vampiros a unos metros se comenzaran a inquietar.

—¡¿Qué haces con Guren?!. ¡Maldito chupasangre!

Mika se dio la vuelta fastidiado, dispuesto a desgarrar la traquea del humano que se hubiese lanzado contra él; sin embargo, cuando vio los familiares y profundos ojos verdes cargados de determinación y refulgentes de adrenalina, se congeló por completo.

—Yu...

La sangre estalló desde el punto de presión y salpicó el granate en la suave piel del rostro de ambos. Los zafiros abiertos en par, y el filo doloroso y gélido atravesando sus entrañas; desgarrador y tosco, sus cejas se juntaron con desesperación.

"Yu..."

Los cabellos negros; hebras escritas en tinta obscura, aún agitándose por la violencia del impacto y la mirada verde llena de confusión y perplejidad. Yuichiro aún no entendía, pero, ese rostro... esas palabras...

Todo se detuvo en ese instante, ambos mirándose fijamente, como si el tiempo y el espacio estuvieran observando con detenimiento y cinismo aquel ansiado reencuentro, destrozado por el filo de una espada y la sangre noble derramada sobre los escombros.

Mikaela entrecerró los ojos con amargura.

"Yu..."

Más lamentable que ser atravesado por una espada, era el trágico echo de ser herido por aquello tan importante y precioso para él.

El último miembro de su familia.

Ese momento se tatuaría como ácido en la memoria y el alma de ambos.

El sombrío instante en el que los ojos de ambos se fundieron ante el calor familiar. Aquel funesto segundo en el que los dos sobrevivientes de aquella destrozada familia se reencontraron por fin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Fragmento II

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 **Clasificación:** _T_

 **Personajes:** Fragmento número dos. Mikaela Hyakuya y Krul Tepes.

* * *

 _ **Renacer**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La muerte, frío y descarnado espectro vestido de rojo, estaba a su lado, drenando con lentitud los tortuosos últimos minutos de su insignificante existencia.

Mikaela sentía el alma ser arrancada desde lo profundo de sus entrañas; los pulmones llenarse de sangre, haciendo cada vez más difícil la tarea de respirar, el sudor perlaba su frente, y los límites de su visión se tornaban borrosos desde unos minutos atrás. El dolor se extendía palpitante desde el agujero de su pecho y su brazo desgarrado, y se extendía por todo su endeble y delgado cuerpo, adormeciendo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Quería que todo terminara de una vez, que el agujero rojo de la muerte consumiera todo su tormento y desconsuelo y lo drenara lejos, sin embargo, la adrenalina lo mantenía despierto; el dolor y la impotencia se materializaron salados y cristalinos y se deslizaron por sobre sus mejillas ensangrentadas. Tendido sobre la dura y fría superficie blanca de mármol de aquel inmenso salón, lo último que le quedaba por vivir eran aquellos interminables segundos de agonía.

Todo se fue tornando obscuro, y lo único que podía discernir su mente con dificultad, eran un par de voces lejanas...

—¿Quieres vivir?—los párpados se abrieron pesados y los ojos celestes enfocaron con dificultad la presencia que se cernía frente a él.

—No.

—¿No quieres vivir?—Él se mantuvo en silencio.

No. Él no quería vivir.

Ante la mirada carmesí que lo escrutaba con detenimiento él era solo un simple humano egoísta que deseaba terminar con su dolor, que deseaba terminar con ese obscuro remordimiento ante la perdida de su familia, que simplemente quería que todo terminara de una maldita vez.

Sin embargo...

Krul no podía dejar que esa débil llama se extinguiera.

Mika cerró los ojos aturdido por el dolor, pero pronto sintió su abdomen ser presionado por un peso desconocido, su rostro ser tomado en medio de dos suaves manos y los fríos labios cubrir los suyos con sabor metálico. Abrió los ojos aterrado, su corazón se aceleró desesperado y un asfixiante agujero en la boca del estómago lo hacía ser envuelto por la desagradable sensación de ser succionado por la gravedad; intentó separarse, pero más sangre brotó de su miembro desgarrado, entrecerró los ojos con dolor, mientras sentía una humillación inexplicable y la noción de algo carnoso abrirse paso hasta su garganta; quería toser, gritar, morir...

Un líquido espeso y frío bajó a través de su esófago como el ácido, cubriendo con su esencia agria y desagradable cada centímetro de sus cuerdas bucales, deslizándose con lentitud por todo su sistema, refugiándose entre cada carnosa célula del cuerpo.

Poco a poco sintió como si sus pulmones fueran regenerados, como si hubiera abierto los ojos de nuevo ante un nuevo mundo, con una perspectiva diferente, renovado completamente; sintió los aterciopelados labios alejarse. Un delgado hilo de sangre se deslizaba fuera de su boca, miraba incrédulo ese par de ojos carmesí mientras sentía como el dolor comenzaba a apaciguarse; recibió una leve sonrisa y un segundo después aquel ser de cabellos rosáceos se inclinó sobre él, la cálida lengua serpenteó sobre la sangre en la comisura de sus labios y en un instante, Krul estaba nuevamente de pie.

Mikaela parpadeó confundido; tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, sintiendo el exquisito aire hinchar sus pulmones y sus ojos fueron recubiertos por una delgada capa de lágrimas.

Él ya no era el mismo.

Ya no era humano.

Sólo era uno más...

...Un asqueroso vampiro.

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Fragmento III

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Personajes:** _Fragmento número tres._ _Yuu y Shinoa._

 **Advertencia:** _Spoiler!_

* * *

 _ **Importante.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shinoa nunca se había sentido así, _necesaria,_ nunca habían contado con ella de esa manera. Mucho menos como alguien importante; jamás alegando de que su existencia fuera tan significativa para un objetivo tan importante y profundo como el que palpitaba con fuerza en el corazón y alma de Yu.

—Para traer a Mika de regreso necesito de mis compañeros—Se había dado la vuelta hacia ella, mientras la fresca brisa había desordenado sus lisas y frías hebras negras, los ojos verdes abrasadores y brillando de genuina sinceridad, mientras extendía una mano con sencillez hacia su persona—.Necesito de tu ayuda, Shinoa, ¿Me ayudarás?—perduró el silencio entre los dos, mientras la de cabellos purpúreos abrió los ojos incrédula.

Incluso desde el momento de su concepción no fue particularmente importante, ni siquiera fue fruto del amor entre dos personas. Su madre era una mujer poseída por el demonio, y aquel pequeño cigoto, que mes a mes fue caracterizándose y se transformó en el ser humano que finalmente sería ella, fue el producto de la fecundación in vitro. Años atrás, cubierta por la sombra de su hermana y finalmente puesta en las filas del ejercito, en el grupo militar "Demonio de Luna", (Donde si llegara a morir, posiblemente fuera reemplazada en unos pocos meses).

Shinoa no podía definir con exactitud el concepto de la palabra "Especial", ni siquiera sabía afirmar claramente si era un adjetivo o verbo. Sin embargo, en el momento menos esperado, Yu la había echo sentir diferente. Con una suave calidez cosquillando en su pecho, posó los finos dedos sobre los fuertes y acogedores del chico, un instante después Yu apretó con firmeza y sorprendente delicadeza su mano, como afirmando un silencioso agradecimiento, sin la necesidad de articular un "Cuento contigo". La calidez en su pecho se derramó en gotas ambarinas que vertieron en su ser como la dulce miel, y se expandieron en todo su interior.

Shinoa hizo más fuerte el agarre en aquella reconfortante mano, y miró las órbitas de esmeralda.

Por un segundo se sintió completa y segura.

Se sintió necesaria.

Experimentó la palabra:

"Especial"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Notas?:** _La verdad no le hago asco a ninguno de los lazos que se hayan formado en el manga. En un mundo tan devastado y destruido siento que es algo realmente importante (Y necesario); desde el inicio Yu a demostrado madurar y con sus acciones no sólo reconforta a sus compañeros, también al mostrar preocupación y aprender a pensar con la cabeza fría por el bien del equipo demuestra lo importantes que se han convertido para él._

 _Muchas gracias por continuar_ _leyendo._


	4. Fragmento IV

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Personajes:** _Fragmento número cuatro. Mikaela y Yu Hyakuya._

* * *

 **Completo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"¿Qué era un humano..."_

 _"¿Qué era un vampiro...?"_

¡¿Cuál era la maldita diferencia?!

Todos unos monstruos, egoístas y avariciosos, peleando y destruyéndose entre si por unos cuantos inmundos pedazos de tierra y escombros; sucios y en ruinas. Por orgullo, por demostrar quién era el más fuerte, por venganzas huecas y sin sentido, por mera estupidez, sin ningún motivo concreto y real...

 _"Negro"_

 _"Rojo"_

La espada cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico. Temblando con violencia y con la respiración agitada se dejó caer de rodillas en medio del campo de batalla, hundiendo los dedos en las suaves ondas rubias, con las pupilas dilatas y la locura clavándose sin compasión en su cráneo, en su mente y alma.

—¡Mika!

Polvorientos fragmentos de concreto a su alrededor, vampiros y humanos desgarrando entrañas, el olor de la sangre flotando en el aire, el rojo embadurnando el suelo y las paredes.

 _"Sangre"_

Con una feroz sacudida y un gruñido desesperado apretó los párpados y apoyó con fuerza la frente sobre el terreno. Dolor y necesidad, se desplazaban con rapidez por su cuerpo, se metían debajo de su piel y se aprisionaban entre sus entrañas con fuerza; quería vomitar, tenía sed, deseaba... sangre. Apenas pudo entreabrir uno de sus ojos celestinos y por un mínimo segundo vio a aquella persona, tan importante y diferente de la escoria del mundo, correr hacia él desesperado.

—No vengas Yu—cerró los ojos con dolor y con las lágrimas picando en las esquinas de estos—.Por favor no vengas.

Cuan grande fue su sentimiento de impotencia cuando su cuerpo se desvaneció por un instante y dentro, muy dentro de él; aquella bestia que tanto había intentado retener se desnudó y manifestó los agudos colmillos con una extensa sonrisa.

El tiempo se detuvo expectante, un fugaz movimiento y el de cabellos negros fue sofocado por el brutal golpe en sus costillas. Gritó cuando su espalda impactó con fuerza contra una pared, que se agrietó levemente por la potencia del choque; el aire abandonó sus pulmones y el polvo que desprendió la pared obstruyó sus fosas nasales, después... el dolor agudo en su cuello.

Tan embriagador y placentero había sido el cálido contacto contra su lengua, que Mikaela se perdió por completo. Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espalda y hundió más los colmillos en la carne cremosa, y se aferraba a la ropa obscura, mientras sentía el espesor agrio bajar por su garganta. Los dedos extraños se engancharon en su cabello y sintió la respiración contraria hacerse más rápida, cómo la de un niño perdido a punto de llorar en medio de la obscuridad.

¿Qué era ese dolor en su pecho?, ¿Porqué lloraba?. De repente no podía recordarlo; sus ojos azules habían sido obscurecidos por el placer y la ensoñación.

—M-mika...—cuando las palabras quebradas llegaron a su oídos y las lágrimas de la víctima cayeron en sus mejillas, mezclándose con las suyas propias. Salió de golpe de aquel pozo interminable en el que se hundía y se separó asustado, derramando la sangre de Yu sobre el polvo.

Las pupilas se tiñeron de granate, los ojos se achicaron ante el pasmo y el tormento que comenzaba a arremolinarse en su alma.

—Y-yu—y observó conmocionado la palidez en las mejillas del chico, la sangre que vertía del cuello y manchaba su brazo, los ojos verdes agotados y el sudor perlando su frente. Llevó la mano temblorosa a sus labios y los tocó con la punta de sus dedos; estaban húmedos... con sangre. Juntó las cejas conmocionado, mientras sentía la garganta cerrarse y la repulsión y el asco hacía si mismo aumentar de manera desmedida. Yuichiro levantó la mirada e intentó caminar, con las rodillas temblorosas y una frágil sonrisa en los labios, pero se desplomó ya sin fuerzas, Mikaela se lanzó hacia él, lo sostuvo a tiempo y lo acunó en su pecho mientras el llanto brotaba desesperado desde su interior.

 _"Yu..."_

El vampiro apoyó el oído en el torso del chico, para escuchar el lento y amortiguado golpeteo del débil corazón. Entrecerró los ojos, ahora carmesí, con amargura.

Tanto fue el deseo de protegerlo, tanta fue su ignorancia al creer que podría controlar al vampiro palpitando en sus células y al final... terminó haciéndole daño.

Y él...

Tanto huyó de su funesto destino y ahora... era uno de ellos, y no podría escapar de aquel asqueroso mundo.

Ahora era: Un vampiro completo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _¿Notas?:_** Con este escrito me inspiré para hacer un Fic más largo, sin embargo no me atrevo a publicarlo. Jo.

También, disculpas por el largo retraso.


	5. Fragmento V

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Personajes:** _Fragmento número cinco. Yu Hyakuya._

 **Notas para el capítulo:** _Este es... el capítulo anterior, sólo que visto desde una perspectiva diferente._

* * *

 **Miedo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Somos una familia, Yu"_

Repentino y demoledor había sido el puño que se hundió en su estómago y lo envió disparado contra una pared a unos metros de allí. Escalofriante había sido sido el aliento caliente acariciando la curva de su cuello, su piel se erizó. La impotencia invadió su ser cuando los colmillos se hundieron en la carne y los dedos de Mikaela se aferraron a su ropa.

Abrió los ojos atormentado mientras escuchaba el estremecedor sonido de su sangre al ser succionada; intentó forcejar, pero los sólidos brazos que se aferraban a su cuerpo eran fuertes, tal vez hubiera podido escapar con un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte, pero de repente su mente había quedado en blanco.

Un vampiro... una asquerosa sanguijuela presionaba el cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le chupaba la sangre. Asco y debilidad recorrieron su cuerpo como una corriente de electricidad. No..., pensó, no era una sucia sabandija, era Mikaela; y justamente por ser él era que dolía tanto, su corazón poco a poco se convertía en una inservible pila de polvo y su alma se arrugaba como el papel, las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos y se acumularon en las esquinas de estos.

De repente había retrocedido en el tiempo, a sentirse como algo inservible y sin valor, como un objeto cualquiera; como ganado.

—¡M-mika!—enredó los dedos en las suaves ondulaciones de oro y las jaló con fuerza, con la esperanza de que lo dejara ir y así pudiera cortar con tantos pensamientos tan ensordecedores para ya su maltratada moral, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido gutural y el cuerpo del rubio se fijó más al suyo. En otra ocasión un contacto parecido, un abrazo, no le hubiera desagradado de tal manera como ahora, porque comprendió que simplemente lo que ahora estaba bebiendo su sangre sin escrúpulos no era el chico de orbes azules que conocía, no era su familia, lo que se convirtió en algo tan importante como sus compañeros y objetivos en el segundo que descubrió que aún seguía vivo. No... ahora era nada más una criatura cegada por la locura y la sed, por la falta de su elixir de vida. Detente, intentó pronunciar, pero sus labios se abrieron en un suspiro ahogado y cargado de dolor, y las lágrimas escaparon abundantes de sus ojos, cayendo transparentes y saladas en las mejillas blanquecinas del vampiro.

De repente sintió un jadeo asustado contra la piel y un instante después los gruesos colmillos de marfil se apartaron con violencia de su cuello tierno. Miró al vampiro alejarse un par de pasos, exudando terror por los poros, como si de repente la peor escena estuviera dándose frente a su mirada; Yu sintió un vértigo sofocante golpearlo con fuerza, entrecerró los ojos apagados con cansancio ante las perdida de sangre y miró a Mika a los ojos ahora carmesí, ¿Qué había ocurrido con aquellas retinas de zafiro?, no le importó su malestar, ni el brillante granate que se derramaba sobre su hombro, ahora solo quería asegurarse de que el verdadero había vuelto.

—Y-yu—escuchar su distintivo le hizo sentir algo de calma, observar el rostro desesperado y la respiración tormentosa y agitada, como el de un niño que pierde a su madre en medio de la multitud, le confirmó que su familia había regresado. Aunque tuviera que resignarse a ver el reflejo de la sangre cubriendo por completo las pupilas que deberían ser celestes, inundado por el alivio intentó caminar hacia el individuo con una frágil sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo, las piernas flaquearon y su mente colapsó, solo sintió como comenzaba a caer.

Lo último que percibió, fue la calidez del pecho de Mikaela al acunarlo en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Fragmento VI

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Personajes:** _Fragmento número seis. Ferid Bathory._

* * *

 **Humanos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, cuan placentero fue degustar con la mirada la expresión de terror que se tatuó en el rostro de aquellos pequeños corderos. Era cautivador observar las diferentes gestos que desfiguraba los semblantes de los humanos al experimentar distintos estados. Desesperación, dolor, miedo...

Los segundos transcurrían sin detenerse a esperar a aquel que hubiera quedado atrás, ahora no tenía tiempo para acertar a cada uno de aquellos exquisitos sentimientos terrenales, particulares y exclusivos de la raza humana. El tormento sobrevino ante su majestuosa trascendencia.

En un parpadeo tomó a una de las criaturas vestidas de blanco y le enterró los colmillos sin misericordia, traspasando la carne y escuchando el crujir de los tiernos huesos al ceder ante su fuerza sobrenatural, pronto la niña no soportó la extracción de sangre y la carga física y exhaló el último suspiro, quedando inerte en sus brazos; eso era lo más fastidioso de los humanos... eran frágiles y se quebraban con facilidad. Inyectó la mirada carmín en el resto que lo miraban con absoluto temor y pánico, sin soportarlo corrieron de regreso al subterráneo, renunciando a sus esperanzas y anhelos, escapando como ratas a la seguridad de lo que igual los llevaría a morir.

"Ridículos"

Se dejaban doblegar tan rápido. Ferid se lanzó hacia el ganado y comenzó la danza nefasta con aroma a muerte. Giraba con gracia a través del piso lustroso; su mayor espectador, el brillante salón en colores blancos y puros, su espectáculo, el líquido granate que estallaba frente a los orbes de esmeralda y zafiro.

—¡Detente!—el lamento desgarrador se clavó en sus oídos y solo hizo la función aún más divertida, más cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, las lágrimas empapando el rostro de el rubio que tantas veces le ofreció su sangre, recordaba perfectamente su sabor, era sabroso, casi exótico. Encantador, pensó mientras sus dedos penetraban en la suavidad de la carne y la destrozaba en gruesas partes, manchando el blanco de las baldosas y desprendiendo al aire el olor agridulce y placentero.

Todo terminó más rápido de lo que empezó, y al final solo quedaron dos niños de pie, con las pupilas hundidas en las profundidades del desconcierto y la perdida, Mikaela se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano, con las cejas juntas y una sonrisa en el rostro, una mezcla entre la desesperación y el consuelo.

—...Recuerda, siempre seremos una familia—y arrebató el arma de la mano temblorosa de Yu y corrió hacia el enemigo con valentía.

Humanos, pensó el vampiro mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios. Tan interesantes y llenos de ambiciones, impredecibles y siempre cargados de sorpresas, tan cautivadores y letales... Esquivó a Mika con facilidad. Con la determinación para poder luchar ante la adversidad, una caja de colores infinitos y llamativos. Un millón de posibilidades y situaciones.

Sin embargo...

Sin el menor atisbo de pena y con los colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios con una extensa sonrisa, atravesó el pecho del niño con un movimiento seco y preciso, un sonido sordo hizo eco en el lugar, y los ojos azul cielo se abrieron pasmados.

...Débiles sabandijas todo el tiempo.

Simples cabezas de ganado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Fragmento VII

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Personajes:** _Fragmento número siete. Yu Hyakuya._

* * *

 **Cordero**

 **.**

 **.**

El niño había logrado escapar del sombrío infierno llamado subterráneo, donde él y sus semejantes eran tratados como animales, simple ganado, y por la única razón que los mantenían con vida era porque ellos representaban la única fuente de alimento disponible; apenas y les daban de comer, y lo poco que caía al estómago eran verduras marchitas que posiblemente serían vomitadas, principalmente por la debilidad del cuerpo ante la perdida de tal cantidad de sangre día a día, lo único que los mantenía de pie -aunque con las piernas temblorosas-, era aquel líquido pastoso y rosáceo que debían beber de un empaque metálico. Repugnante.

Sólo había nacido una frágil esperanza de entre toda la porquería, y al final... ellos terminaron muertos. Yuichiro cerró los ojos, con el cuerpo aún tendido sobre la nieve, tratando de borrar el mar de color rojo que estalló frente a sus ojos, aún podía sentir en sus brazos el calor palpitante del cuerpo destrozado de Mikaela.

"Mika"

Las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas, mientras sentía la mitad del rostro adormecerse ante el frío intenso que desprendían la nieve y el hielo. ¿Tenía sentido continuar corriendo?, entreabrió los orbes de jade, percibiendo a través de las hebras negras que descansaban sobre sus ojos, diminutos copos blancos, tan suaves... tan inofensivos, al final terminarían por cubrirlo. Se quiso rendir por un instante, pero de inmediato declinó, si moría estaría haciéndole un favor a esos bastardos, y él no podía doblegarse ante ellos.

—No...—murmuró comenzando a incorporarse, respirando con dificultad, con los brazos temblorosos y las rodillas débiles, con el carmín manchando sus ropas y su espíritu. Se puso de pie, se tambaleó y mantuvo el equilibrio, cerró los ojos por unos breves segundos, tratando de apaciguar el inevitable mareo que sobrevino; ignorando la temperatura que ardía en sus venas.

De repente escuchó varios pasos amortiguados por la esponjosa alfombra pura que lo cubría todo, levantó la mirada al borde del colapso, con las retinas impregnadas de fatiga, observó casi con admiración aquello de pie frente a él; tal vez por la fiebre que borbollaba en sus sangre o por sus sentidos embotados por el hielo, se dijo a si mismo que era un salvador.

 _Un cuervo vestido de paloma._

Sólo pudo escuchar una frase que apenas pudo digerir.

—Te usaremos para acabar con los vampiros—Y los ojos se le cristalizaron. Caminó con el alma a punto de desvanecerse en cenizas, con ojeras oscuras; solo bajó la cabeza y se aferró al cuerpo de aquel hombre desconocido. Tal vez como una necesidad de sentir calor humano o como una forma de palpar algo concreto y sentir algo que no fuera el miedo y la desesperación. Hundió el rostro en las ropas con olor a pinos y ambos cayeron sobre la nieve. Yu abrió los labios resecos, con las grietas de la pérdida fragmentando su alma y un nuevo anhelo quemando desde el fondo de su corazón. Fuera al precio que fuera.

—Úsame... si así puedo eliminarlos.

Aún había una razón para continuar viviendo.

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Fragmento VIII

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_ _Creo que este escrito pega más como fragmento._

 _ **Personajes:** Fragmento número ocho. Yoichi Saotome._

* * *

 **.**

 **Arco de Plata**

 **.**

* * *

Los escombros polvorientos de la antigua ciudad de Japón, contrastaban con los tristes y opacos colores que matizaban el cielo, el frío y el casi imperceptible rocío que caía anunciaba una tormenta cercana. A pesar de las delgadas gotas de agua chocando contra sus mejillas, no podía reaccionar; sus manos temblorosas, la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos con estupefacción al ver a Shinoa y Mitsuba en el suelo, y a Kimizuki y Yuichiro luchando con ferocidad, el coraje destilaba en su sólida expresión de las pupilas de ambos. Su corazón latía enloquecido presa del pánico, ninguno de sus músculos respondía, parecía haber sido fijado al suelo con gruesas barras de metal, sintió las lágrimas punzantes asomarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué no podía hacer nada?.

Todo se desvanecía frente a él, todos sus amigos... su familia, caía uno a uno, justo como aquel día.

—¡Yoichi!—el noble había posado su atención en él y tras esquivar los ataques de sus compañeros, se lanzó a atacarlo con excepcional rapidez—.¡Yoichi!—el rojo estalló frente a él, y un grito ahogado quedó atorado en su garganta, la piel suave fue salpicada por la sangre. Sintió un agujero en el estómago, y la impotencia adormecer sus sentidos.

"Tan inútil"

Uno de los recuerdos que se había adherido como el metal fundido y ardiente a la mente de Yoichi, fue el asesinato de su hermana, se sintió tan asustado cuando escuchó la carne ser desgarrada y el charco prohibido y granate derramarse frente a él, que creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría allí mismo, después, cuando los vampiros se marcharon sin advertir de su presencia, Yoichi estuvo observando con las retinas humedecidas de terror, el cuerpo destrozado de su hermana tirado en una esquina de la habitación. Fueron horas infernales contadas posiblemente en el más desgarrador lugar del abismo. El niño no se movió, ni cuando el cielo obscureció, ni cuando el ligero olor a putrefacción llegó a su nariz, solo estuvo allí... quieto debajo de la cama.

Por lo general, en situaciones críticas solía dudar, y ya más de una vez le habían salvado el pellejo. Como la vez en que en medio campo de batalla, luchando contra varios vampiros de nivel, se distrajo con uno de ellos y Kimizuki tuvo que empujarlo para evitar que el cuello le fuera rebanado de un tajo.

Su temperamento era suave, ante los segundos excesivamente comprometidos con la muerte o que en su defecto agrietaban su cordura, se transformaban en una reacción en cadena que en la mayoría de los casos terminaba con él ahogándose en lágrimas.

Aún era débil de mente, y esa debilidad y afabilidad terminarían por dejarlo solo... otra vez.

Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez.

Solitario, en medio de la obscuridad, el olor putrefacto de la muerte asfixiandolo, la sangre lamiendo la punta de sus dedos, los ojos redondos y opacos de su hermana observando desde la esquina de la habitación, el frío que envuelve el alma ante la soledad, los colmillos agudos expuestos con satisfacción.

Aturdido, retrocedió un paso. Kimizuki se tambaleaba frente a él con la ropa del brazo izquierdo empapado de sangre al intentar detener el ataque que iba dirigido hacia él, sin embargo, la hoja de la espada había terminado hundiéndose en su carne. No muy lejos de allí, Yuichiro cojeó con dificultada hacia el vampiro que se había descuidado mientras se entretenía mirando al soldado que casi pierde el brazo por intentar defender a un crío tembloroso, sin importarle el dolor Kimizuki se lanzó hacia el vampiro, empuñando sus armas con fuerza, a la vez que Yu se impulsaba hacia el enemigo, ambos intentaron matarlo a la vez, sin embargo, fue evitado con media vuelta perezosa y una patada. Ambos salieron disparados hacia un montón de escombros, y cuando impactaron contra ellos sin piedad, un montón rocas del tamaño de gotas salieron disparadas hacia todas direcciones, mientras una espesa nube de polvo se comenzaba a elevar por la fuerza del impacto; algunas pocas piedras chocaron contra las mejillas de Yoichi y parpadeando con dureza salió de su patético estado de inmovilidad.

Al observar como el chupasangre se dirigía a sus compañeros dispuesto a dar el golpe final produjo una pequeña chispa de si, la cual en una fracción de segundo se expandió y circuló por sus venas como lava ardiente; frunció el ceño con una desconocida determinación descubierta hasta ese momento, palpitando en cada una de sus células. No... él no estaría solo una vez más, porque él los protegería; dejaría de ser inútil, nadie más iba a morir frente a sus ojos, no mientras él estuviera en pie.

Yu entreabrió los párpados con algo de dificultad, al ver la amenaza que caminaba hacia ellos con una burlona mueca de satisfacción intentó incorporarse, pero un relámpago de dolor estalló en todo su cuerpo y se derrumbó junto a su aliado sin fuerzas, miró a unos metros a Asuramaru, era imposible que llegara a tiempo. Maldición. El vampiro corrió hacia ellos con rapidez.

—No te atrevas a tocarlos.

Se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los orbes sangrientos estupefactos cuando una poderosa flecha demoníaca pasó silbando a un lado de su mejilla. A pesar de que el contacto fue mínimo, la cantidad de energía que desprendía el ataque dejó una profunda herida en su rostro. Miró sorprendido como aquel endeble soldado se ponía de pie frente a los dos humanos que permanecían tendidos en el suelo.

Tanto Kimizuki como Yuichiro contuvieron el aliento perplejos al ver alzándose en gesto de defensa al arquero de su escuadrón, con un aura sólida que lo mantenía firme sobre la tierra, no clavado a ella; sin importar las heridas en su cuerpo o el miedo que lo paralizó en medio campo de batalla.

Con la sangre deslizándose por sus dedos. Yoichi empuñó el arco y flecha sintiendo la valentía quemar su alma, las marcas púrpuras se apoderaron del lateral de su rostro, y con una última suave exhalación, dejó que la flecha escapara de sus dedos.

.


	9. Fragmento IX

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto._

 _ **Personajes:**_ _Fragmento número nueve. Krul Tepes (mayor importancia)_

 _Posible semi Au_

* * *

 **.**

Todo fue un caos. Los habían encontrado, y la batalla estalló en el segundo que Mikaela gritó a sus compañeros la presencia de un escuadrón enemigo.

Habían huído durante meses, y estaban algo oxidados en batalla, sin embargo, no hubieron mayores dificultades al enfrentarse a ese desconocido escuadrón del Ejército Demoniáco Imperial Japones. Incluso al tener a Narumi y Mikaela como aliados era una ventaja, no sólo por sus habilidades, ya que la presencia de ellos dos ayudaba a superar en número a los enemigos.

No hubo problema...

Excepto por ese soldado.

Parecía ser muy joven, tal vez de la edad de Yu, y por la expreción presumida y excitada de su rostro, parecía ser su primera vez en el campo de batalla, era muy rápido y ágil, razón principal por la que Makoto y Mika se lanzaron a él al mismo tiempo, con tal de detenerlo de una vez por todas. Pero todo fragor de batalla se congeló de repente cuando el soldado, cerró los párpados por un instante y empuñando su guadaña de doble filo, murmuró:

—Préstame tu poder, Krul.

Y sola mención de ese nombre, quemó las entrañas de Mikaela en un instante y lo hizo detenerse estupefacto, la mayoría reparó en esa reacción y Yu recordó la vampiresa de la que le habló su hermano, la que lo salvó y permitió que pudiera reunirse con ellos - _aquel vampiro al que le estaba agradecido-_

De repente se vio envuelto en la neblina del alma de Asuramaru, y parpadeó al encontarse con el demonio mirándo fijamente hacia ningún punto en la nada, con las retinas carmín temblando de espectación, y su cabello azulado cubriendo la mitad del rostro de su demonio.

—Krul—repitió. Y Yu no tuvo que analizarlo para percibir la intensidad de la amargura que teñía esa única palabra.

Y como un repentino destello que lo llevó de nuevo a la realidad, vio el leve temblor en las manos de Mika, y el aura oscura que comenzaba a desprenderse de la hoja de aquella arma fresca. Finalmente, una brisa helada estalló, acompañada del sonoro agrietamiento de la tierra y las sombras grotescas que comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia ellos.

Se mantuvieron firmes, pero sabían que apenas comenzaba un infernal combate; haciendo frente al poder de la derrocada reina de los vampiros.

 **.**


	10. Fragmento X

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, y Yamato Yamamoto._

 _ **Personajes:** Fragmento número diez. Mikaela Hyakuya._

(Me gustaría aclarar; quise reflejar un Mikaela inestable, uno aún afectado por su reciente transformación y la pérdida de su familia. Por si acaso el drable parece algo salido de contexto)

* * *

 ** _._**

" _No de nuevo_ "—lágrimas invisibles derramándose en el aire, sollozos ahogados susurrados en su oído, la sensación de dedos fríos deslizándose por su piel—.No son ellos—murmuró aún con los ojos perdidos en el suelo y con la espalda pegada a la esquina de la pared, tratando de mantenerse impasible, recordándose cada instante que aquello que lo acechaba desde las penumbras y lo intentaba atormentar con siluetas ensangrentadas (Bajas y delgadas) se alimentaba de su miedo, y de sus esperanzas rotas, y sus recuerdos vacíos, cubiertos de dolor y olor a muerte.

 _Mika, Mika, Mika..._

Su nombre escapaba de los labios desconocidos y descarnados. Levantó la mirada, contorneada por oscuras ojeras, y entreabrió los labios cuando apenas pudo divisar el leve movimiento que escapó fugaz de su mirada; las noches se hacían eternas y los días pesados, el sueño y el cansancio hacían pesar sus articulaciones, y apenas era llevadero cuando la sangre fresca de Krul empapaba sus entrañas sedientas.

—Mika—una voz más solida se escuchó terriblemente más cercanas que el resto, y él, lejos de sentir miedo, sólo percibió una dormida rabia acrecentar en su interior. Porque el sueño eterno de sus hermanos era blasfemado por los seres que tomaban sus formas, y corrompían la esencia de lo que ellos fueron alguna vez. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas eran inútiles si trataba de suprimirlas contra energías que no estaban a su alcance, aquellas que trataban de jugar con sus sentimientos al hacer eco de los gritos desesperados de los niños tratando de respirar, de Akane pidiéndole el descanso, o de Taichi aferrándose a sus ropas.

No eran ellos, no eran ellos, no eran ellos. Porque sabía que de existir algún lugar mejor, ellos estarían en medio de luz y suave eternidad, y no aún vagando por ese mundo devastado, donde aún quedaban los que querían defender un orgullo pisoteado o imponer una nueva dictadura.

Y mientras hundía la cabeza en las rodillas, una sola lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla.

 _"Lo siento tanto"_

Sollozó cuando su estado de negación se difuminó con la realidad, y no pudo continuar repitiéndose lo innegable. Y mientras su cordura iba cediendo al peso de disculpas y perdones por haber fallado tantas veces a ellos, los brazos delgados y fríos lo rodearon, y las respiraciones rozaron su cuello, y la sangre impregnada a aquellos endebles cuerpos manchó sus ropajes.

El agrietar de su alma hizo eco dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

 **.**


End file.
